marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
LLA 38 (Earth-5106)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-5106 | BaseOfOperations = Washington D.C., Saturn | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Elongated forehead | Citizenship = Saturn | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Saturnians | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = George Tuska | First = Space Squadron #1 | HistoryText = LLA 38 is a Saturnian who resides on the planet Saturn on Earth-5106 a reality where space travel and exploration blossomed in the 1950s, and the planet Saturn was capable of sustaining life. By the year 2000 he was the chief science officer of the Space Squadron peacekeeping force which was under the command of the Galaxy council of federated planets. In his earliest recorded mission with Space Squadron, LLA 38 provided Space Squadron field commander Jet Dixon with information on the mad scientist Tombalo who was threatening the Galaxy council with his "Electro Arc" device. LLA 38 built a device that allowed them to track Tombalo by the energies radiating from his Electro Arc. Despite interference from Jet's rival Edgar Revere the pair succeeded in finding Tombalo and eliminating him Activities in go here. Later LLA 38 led the scientific based Squad 3 to the planet Mercury where the Mercurians were undergoing a transformation into their darker personalities in order to determine the cause. While Jet and the rest of Space Squadron defended themselves from the Mercurians, LLA and Squad 3 determined the crisis was caused to the Sun moving in closer proximity of Mercury. He and his science team then devised a magnetic device that returned the Sun to its proper orbit ending the danger. Upon returning to Earth, LLA developed the crisis detecting Disasto-Ray which alerted Space Squadron to a volcanic eruption in Neptune's Dead Sea allowing them to defend the Neptunians from their enemies the Octopus-Men. Returning to Earth once again, LLA was among the Space Squadron members assigned to a routine mission. When an observer boarded the ship, LLA's telepathic powers alerted him that the "observer" was really an officer of Galaxy who was told by Edgar Revere that Jet was hiding illegally kept Space Demons. Knowing this was a frame up, LLA unleashed the Space Demons knowing they would go after their captor, foiling Edgar's plot, clearing Jet's name Activities in go here. LLA joined his fellow Squadroners to the Moon to participate in the 2000 Olympics. There his telepathic powers warned him of Drago and Ura who were plotting to use their hypnotic powers to force Jet to lose the rocket ship race in an effort to discredit Earth in the eyes of the Galaxy council. LLA, pretending to betray his friends after Ura used her powers on Jet, convinced Drago to use his powers on Jet as well, counteracting the effect of the hypnosis on Jet and allowing him to win the race, foiling their plot. LLA later assisted Jet and his comrades in stopping the intergalactic criminal Boz who took the Galaxy council hostage. Following this, LLA joined his team mates in an experiment to test Dr. Kalandra's gas that theoretically could make one immune to pain, hunger and the elements. While the gas worked it also had the side effect of causing painful, disorientating and random teleportations. However this proved fortuitous when they all teleported to Crag Mountain where they caught Edgar Revere about to sell Atomic Dust to a renegade band of Frogmen, stopping the transaction before it could be completed Activities in go here. | Powers = LLA 38 had limited telepathic abilities that allowed him to read minds. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He wears a special suit that allows him to survive the rigors of space travel and survive in the vacuum of space. | Transportation = LLA primarily travels on the Space Squadron vessel Solar 1, but also had his own scientific vessel. | Weapons = LLA primarily uses a gun that fires "atomic bullets" | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Saturnians Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Control